People wear footwear to protect their feet from hazards, heat, and other items when walking. Flip Flops are one form of footwear, generally a style of footwear that is associated with a more causal environment. Further, that style of footwear is conducive to being a carry along type of item for such scenarios as a trip to the beach, where the flip flops would only be worn at the destination and packed during travel.
Tartaglia, et al. teaches, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,032,327, a footwear that is collapsible. Tartaglia, et al. teaches a footwear comprising an intermediate portion includes sufficient flexibility to significantly reduce the size of the sandal by folding the sole into a stored orientation defined by the front and rear portions disposed in at least partially overlying relation to one another. The design of the intermediate portion of Tartaglia, et al. is limited in that the fold section is not a favorable and reliable hinge design. Further, as said intermediate section continues to flex, not only will the flexible section allow the sole to collapse as designed, but it will also allow the heel section of the sole to hang downward when walking causing potential injury to the wearer and excessive wear to the heel section of the footwear.
What is desired is inexpensive footwear that is foldable for storage. Further desired is a foldable mechanism that is reliable and ensures the heel section of the footwear remains in a planar configuration when worn.